My Little Spongy
by iiAuthorization
Summary: A My Little Pony Adventure crossed with a Spongebob episode! Interested? Come and see! :) Note: The lyrics don't include the title. Also, the MLP characters look like the fishes in a Spongebob episode. :P


**Hey! Here's a little something I cooked up!**

My Little Spongy

Season 1, Episode 1

(Screen is black, and then the theme song plays.)

My Little Fishy…

We live under the sea!

My Little Fishy…

I found friendship and-oh look there's a bee!

My Little Fishy!

Friends all around me!

Toot, toot, toot, toot, toot; toot, toot, toot, toot!

{Script}

(Twilight Sparkle wakes up in her little cottage.)

Twilight: *Yawn* Good morning, Spike.

Spike the Snail: *Meow*

(Twilight smiles at her pet snail. She gets up, dresses, and feeds Spike.)

Twilight: Well, Spike, it's time to get to know Bikiniville!

Spike: *Meow!*

(Twilight opens her door and starts to walk to the park.)

Twilight: It sure is a nice day.

(A family is having a picnic.)

Mother: Billy, eat your pickles sandwich.

Billy: But, mom, Dad is eating them for me.

Father: Um… No I'm not!

(Mother looks menacingly at him.)

Twilight: Huh.

(Twilight sees a yellow, sponge-looking kid blowing bubbles.)

Twilight: Hi! Who are you?

Kid: Hi, I'm Spongebob Squarepants! But my friends call me Spongebob. What's your name?

Twilight: My name's Twilight Sparkle, but my friends call me Twilight!

Spongebob: Well, hello, Twilight! Are you new in Bikiniville? I haven't seen you before!

Twilight: Well, yup. I'm just exploring today. It'd be nice to get a job—

Spongebob: A JOB?!

(Spongebob dashes in front of her and blinks innocently.)

Twilight: Uh… Yeah?

Spongebob: I can help!

(Bubbles affect. Twilight is sitting in front of a desk. Spongebob is sitting at the desk.)

Spongebob: So… What are your talents, Miss Sparkle?

Twilight: Well, I'm good at organizing, ordering, reading, writing…

Spongebob: Mm-hmm… Uh-huh… Yes… Interesting… Okay… Nope… Oh, yes! Good…good…

Twilight: So?

Spongebob: I have concluded that…

(Twilight looks at him excitedly.)

Spongebob: …I have no idea where you should work.

Twilight: *sigh*

(A few minutes pass, a light bulb appears over Spongebob's head.)

Spongebob: You should work at the library!

(Twilight grins, bubbles affect.)

(Twilight walks to the library passing a flower stand. A familiar figure is managing it.)

Twilight: Rarity?

Rarity: Twilight! How are you, _darling_?

Twilight: I'm fine. What have you got here?

Rarity: _As_ you can see I have taking interest in the flower enterprise.

Twilight: Amazing. Good luck!

Rarity: Thank you, Twilight, where are you off to?

Twilight: The library.

Rarity: Oh, I see! Well then, good luck to you too!

Twilight: Thanks!

(Twilight passes Jellyfish Fields, she sees Rainbow Dash training a group of kids.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Twilight!

Twilight: Hi, Rainbow Dash! What are you up to?

Rainbow Dash: Just teaching a few eager-learners! Say "hi", kids!

Kids: Hi, Egghead!

(Twilight looks accusingly at Rainbow Dash.)

Rainbow Dash: Uh… He, he… Come on, guys, let's go do some real jellyfishing… 'Bye, Twilight!

(She dashes away, the kids chasing after her.)

Twilight: Oh, good tartar sauce!

(Twilight continues her journey across the big city. On her way, she passes the animal shelter. Curious, she wanders inside.)

Twilight: Hello?

Fish: Okay, little critters, I will be right back. One of you might get a home!

(The owner comes from the pen.)

Twilight: Fluttershy?! Hi!

Fluttershy: Oh, gee! Hi, Twilight! Have you come to take a cute little animal home?

Twilight: Unfortunately, no, sorry.

Fluttershy: Oh, well, um, that's okay.

Twilight: So, you have your own shelter?

Fluttershy: Pretty much…

Twilight: Well, I'll leave you be! They probably need some more caring from an expert!

(Fluttershy blushes. Twilight leaves and passes by the Krusty Krab.)

Twilight: Hmm…

(Twilight walks in. She finds an angry crab yelling at an angry squid.)

Squid: Why don't you start paying us? Then I wouldn't have to quit!

Crab: Squidward, you know you couldn't get by without this job!

Squidward: Oh, is that so, Mr. Krabs?

(Twilight overhears some giggling in the kitchen. She sneaks inside. Spongebob and Pinkie are baking cupcakes and cooking Krabby Patties.)

Pinkie Pie: Oh, hi, Twilight! How about a Krabby Patty Cupcake surprise!

Spongebob: Yeah! It's a *whispers very quietly* free meal for friends.

Twilight: Why are you whispering?

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs might hear me and cut it out of my salary for our next shipment of supplies.

Twilight: Oh…! I would be happy to receive a payable Krabby Patty.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, silly-nilly-willy! It's not "payable" it's fr—

(Spongebob covers her mouth.)

Spongebob: Pinkie Pie! Shhhhh!

Pinkie Pie: Oh, *whispers* ri-i-i-i-ght!

Twilight: Uh…no thanks! I have to head to the library for a job.

Pinkie Pie: Okay, 'bye, Twi!

Spongebob: Yeah, 'bye!

(Twilight nods and heads to the library again. On the way she sees some sparking in some sort of tree dome. She puts on a water helmet and enters to see Applejack and a squirrel with equipment on working on some sort of machine experiment.)

Applejack: Aw, dag-nab-it!

Squirrel: We ought'a get it right this time, AJ! Never give up when it comes to tools and science!

Applejack: Yup! Oh, hey there Twi! What brings you here?

Twilight: I just saw some "process" and came to check it out. Is everything OK?

Applejack: Ey-yup! Just doing some experimentin' with this here smart land critter! This is Sandy, Twilight.

Sandy: Howdy there, Miss Twilight!

Twilight: Hi! What's that suit for, if I may be so frank to ask?

Sandy: Oh, it helps me breathe under water!

Twilight: Interesting. Hm. I have to go, then. I'm heading to the library!

Sandy and Applejack: Goodbye!

(Twilight finally reaches the Fishterrion Library.)

Twilight: Hello, I'm looking to apply for a job here.

Fish Woman: Okay, let's go through your resume.

(Bubbles affect. Twilight is now organizing books, when someone pulls her ladder leg and she tumbles to the ground, which a whole stack of new limited first edition dictionaries and rips them on accident.)

Boss: Oh, my tartar sauce! Those were new limited first edition dictionaries! You're FIRED!

(Meanwhile at Rarity's Flower for U flower stand…)

Fish: Hey, these are overpriced!

Rarity: Well, they are one-of-a-kind mountain lilies.

Fish: I can't afford this! It's a rip off!

Fish 2: Yeah, I agree!

(All of the customers murmur in agreement.)

Fish: I say we blow this joint!

Fish 2: No! I say we destroy it!

Fishes: Yeah!

(They destroy Rarity's flower stand and it goes up in flames.)

Rarity: Oh, NO! I'm _doomed! DOOMED!_ Why-hi-hi!

(Rarity breaks down crying, burying her head in the sand of the deep.)

(Meanwhile at Rainbow Dash's jellyfishing class…)

Rainbow Dash: Okay, kids, give me five laps!

Kid: Awwww… Do we HAVE to?

Kid 2: Yeah! Why should we?

Rainbow Dash: Because I'm your teacher and you do as I say! Now give me five!

Kid 1: You're too bossy! Let's throw seaweed balls at her!

Kids: YEAH!

(Kids go crazy and start being annoying to Rainbow Dash and throw seaweed at her.)

Rainbow Dash: STOP! STOP! Stop it…please?

(Of course they do not stop and continue their rampage.)

(Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab…)

Mr. Krabs: Are you crazy, Spongebob and Pinkie?! You stealing me money banks!

Spongebob: It was only a suggestion, sir.

Pinkie Pie: Y-y-yeah. It was going to be fun!

Mr. Krabs: FUN?! FUN?! So… Fun is digging out of my wallet and using it for your own purposes?! I'll show you fun!

Spongebob and Pinkie Pie: AHHHHHHHHHH!

(They run out of the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs chasing them on their heels. Of course Plankton has an opportunity to steal the Krabby Patty formula.)

Plankton: Mwuahahahaha! It's the moment I've been waiting for! My chance! My opportune! My moment in the limelight! Eugene won't know what hit 'im. WAHAHAHAHA!

(But of course he is stopped by the pink starfish we all love!)

Patrick: Hey, Plankton… Wait a minute, what are you doing here?

Plankton: Uh… Please, I—

Patrick: You haven't heard my new Krabby Patty Formula song, yet!

Plankton: Oh… Yes, please, do tell. *evil chuckle*

Patrick: * terrible singing *

Oh, Krabby Patties are made of love!

They seem to have come from up aboooooooove…

Ohhhhhhhh… I love Krabby Patties, hey!

I love Krabby Patties, hey!

I love 'em, love 'em, love 'em, hey!

Ohhhhhhhh…

Plankton: AUGHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!

Squidward: I hate my life.

(Meanwhile at the tree dome…)

Applejack: It's gonna BLOW!

Sandy and AJ: AHHHHHH!

(Explosion.)

Applejack and Sandy: *groan*

(The tree dome is broken.)

(After all their failures, they all trudge to the park and sit on one bench.)

TS, PP, AJ, FS, RD, R, and Spongebob: *big sigh*

Twilight: I guess I wasn't cut out for the job.

Rarity: Me, too.

Rainbow Dash: Me, three.

Fluttershy: Me, four.

Pinkie Pie: Me, five.

Applejack: Me, six.

(Spongebob stands.)

Spongebob: Oh, so maybe it didn't go as you planned! Who cares! The important thing is that you tried your best.

Twilight: I believe Spongebob is right.

Spongebob: Yeah, that's the spirit! In fact, I know just how to fix it!

Six friends: How?

Spongebob: With a good old celebration!

(Bubbles affect, there is peppy music at Spongebob's house and Sandy, Patrick, and Plankton are dancing. Mr. Krabs is mostly hunting for loose change. Squidward and Rainbow dash are chatting. The rest of the girls are sharing the events of the day. Spongebob and Twilight are looking around at everyone. Well, except Pinkie, she was in the kitchen baking cake.)

Twilight: Well, Spongebob, you sure have fixed everything!

Spongebob: I guess I did!

(Twilight and Spongebob share a laugh.)

Pinkie Pie: The cake is ready! Let's eat!

(Everyone gathers to eat the baked dessert.)

THE END!

Story by iiAuthorization

 **The Characters are not mine. I only invented the story line.**


End file.
